


Little kitten has claws

by TinaSblue



Category: Lady Sif - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Sifki - Freeform, Sub!Sif, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Loki, warfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaSblue/pseuds/TinaSblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is playing with his clone in his bedroom and is interrupted by Sif who's is (as always) acting like she despises him and all other men as well. So he decides to teach her a lesson ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little kitten has claws

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story contains nothing else than 5358 words of shameless hardcore porn :-) Who doesn't like rough sex, don't read further :-)

Loki was sitting on his bed, naked, still half asleep, dreaming expression in his face, contemplating about the dream he just had. He again woke up early in the morning, the rising sun was lighting up the bedroom through the light creamy-white curtains, and he knew he won’t be able to go back to sleep again, even though the dream was so pleasant. 

Since he was able to polish his cloning spell to perfection, he was insatiable. He found out no one could fulfill his needs as perfectly as his clone could. He tried many things, many women and men – but none of them could read his thoughts and none of them was so up-to-no-good, just as his magical twin. It became some kind of addiction, he realized. But it was the best addiction ever. However, he was the Prince of Asgard and he could do whatever he wanted.

He got used to it very quickly, that whenever he just thought about conjuring the clone back, he immediately simply appeared by his side, just as it happened now. He was sitting there next to him all of a sudden, also naked, his long, raven-black hair falling into his face – just as Loki’s own.

“Hello, my twin,” Loki said, a wide sinful smile appearing on his face. “I have some interesting plans for us, beautiful,” he added, touched his twin’s hair and then leaned forward to wrap his arms around his twin’s neck to hug him and give him a welcoming kiss. The long fingers tangled into his hair, as the twin kissed him deeper with his tongue. Loki groaned lightly, his arousal growing rapidly. The twin pulled back a little, and then he pushed Loki back onto the bed, smiling lightly.

“On your back, baby,” the twin said and Loki did so, shivering with anticipation. He closed his eyes, when he felt the cold hands touch his chest and the sweet lips started tasting his skin, kissing, nipping and licking at various places on his chest and stomach and hips, going down slowly. Loki knew what will follow, as this was certainly his favorite morning start ever – and the twin knew it for sure.

“Oh, baby,” Loki breathed out, when he felt the beautiful black hair tickling him on his groin and second after he gasped when he felt the combination of cold fingers and hot, hungry mouth on his cock. He arched his hips into the touch and his hands flew into the twin’s hair. The twin took him into his mouth in one deep swallow, sucked hard and eager which made Loki let out a loud moan and then he again threw off all thoughts and control and gave up to the pleasure....

... Until their session was suddenly interrupted by the door flying open. Both of them raised their heads to look at the person that was so unbelievably impudent to enter the chambers without being invited. And there was...

Sif, standing in the doorframe, partly shocked, partly disgusted, partly amused. “Oh,” she said, ironic smile on her face. “Seems I am interrupting something,” she smiled ironically, her usual lightly arrogant expression on her face.

Even in this situation, Loki didn’t lose his usual nonchalance. He sat up on the bed, stroked the twin’s hair slowly, so he didn’t even bother to rise from Loki’s lap and continued slowly what he started. Loki smiled lasciviously and arched into the action, while looking at Sif, who was standing there, starting to feel a little embarrassed.

“And it also seems your manners are not proper enough when you don’t know that you should knock before entering,” he said, still smiling, half lying, half sitting on the bed, trying to maintain calmness – uneasy task, with those beautiful lips on his cock. Sif made a deeply disdainful sound.

“If I knew what I’m going to see here, believe me I would,” she spat and Loki smirked.

“Wanna join us?” he asked, wicked glint in his eyes and she tossed her head arrogantly. 

“In your dreams,” she said and Loki felt he really hated this girl.

“So why are you here? Don’t you have anyone else to annoy?” he said and she finally made an offended face.

“Thor asked me if I could bring you to his chambers. He has some plans regarding the journey to Svartalfheim and he wants to know your opinions,” she said, her expression going even more disdainful when she realized that both of the crazy couple aren’t almost listening to her and have returned to their previous activities. 

“Sure, will stop by later. Make sure you have closed the door from outside,” Loki said, eyes clouded by pleasure, as his twin was sucking him hard, and made a very rude goodbye gesture. She frowned at him so bad, that if her looks could kill, he would be dead already.

She slammed the door shut behind her; Loki smiled, closed his eyes and let his twin finish what he was doing.

\---

But few hours after, his anger grew and grew. What does the foolish bitch think about herself? Maybe he was a little biased, because this was exactly what he disliked. Women that behaved like all men are some lower creatures that aren’t worth her attention. 

And even angrier he was after the dinner, served in his brother’s quarters. Because when entering the dining room, he accidently ran into her, she smiled mockingly and said: “You know what? I’m not surprised by what I saw this morning. You’re such an obnoxious person that no one except yourself likes you.”

At that moment, he felt so enraged, that he had to struggle hard not to break anything by just releasing his feelings. He just gave her the most contemptuous look he could, thinking that the revenge will be sweet. He was almost unable to concentrate on the dinner itself, secretly observing the cheeky bitch sitting just opposite and didn’t fully listen what the others were saying. Finding out he’s looking at her, she made another mocking face across the table so if he was able to reach her, he would kick her like they were doing with his brother when they were little children. He frowned at her, blood rushing in his veins and she smiled lightly and licked her lips, eyes fixed in his.

“Is this bitch just provoking me?” he said to himself. “You’re messing with the wrong guy, foolish little girl!” he thought for a moment and in a better mood, he finished his dinner, his devious plan already forming in his mind.

\---

Sif woke up to a strange feeling – like if someone was in her bedroom with her. As a very good warrior she was able to feel someone else’s moves or presence long before the others could. She opened her eyes and sat on the bed, the room was dark and there was no sign of anyone. She glanced carefully around the room, but saw nothing. She shook her head, laid herself back down and closed her eyes again. 

And then she felt it. A sudden quiver of magic – so strong that even the ones with lower magical skills could feel it. Shit! At the same moment, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, ready to get up – only to stare in the amused face of Loki.

“Hello, little provocateur,” he said, smiling devilishly, his bright blue eyes even brighter than usual. He was wearing long black trousers and black shirt, both fitting tightly to the slim lines of his body, matching perfectly with his long black hair, cascading down to his shoulders. He now wore them longer then he used to and it looked stunning, according to her – but for now – she was decided not to give up her pose of untouchable goddess to all men. For the smallest moment, she gasped for breath, but then she regained her usual rage. She got up, hair disheveled, wearing only short black silky nightdress, feet bare, cheeks reddened by anger which made her look very cute in his opinion.

“What are you doing here?” she asked disdainfully.

“I’m just doing the same thing you’ve done yesterday. Entering without knocking,” he said, smirking at her. With a single flick of his palm, lights in the room turned on. Her eyes went wide as she realized he was now using his magic freely, not hiding anything. She could feel his power trembling around his body – even though her magical skills weren’t even one quarter of his level. She frowned at him and moved closer, stopping just inch from him.

“Get out,” she said, her voice full of the usual arrogance. He didn’t make a move, his eyes mapping her up and down as she was standing there.

“I only noticed one small difference between you and me. I have at least myself to love me. And I don’t see ANYONE in your bedroom,” he smiled mockingly, making here even more angry.

She frowned even more and finally lost her temper. She shoved him, expecting he will lose his stability and then she’ll be able to punch him, but she only managed to touch an illusion of Loki, made of magic and light. Confused and angry, she turned around and saw him nowhere. But then she suddenly caught the scent of the familiar perfume and felt the ice-cold hand wrapping around her throat from behind, the other one grabbing one of her wrists quickly and twisting her arm backwards. Her body tensed and she was about to kick back, but the deadly cold voice stopped her.

“Dare to move, you fool, and I will freeze you with one single touch,” she heard Loki’s voice somewhere else in the room and that made her startle a little – because WHO is holding her then? And at the same moment, Loki materialized in front of her with a large devious smile. She quickly turned her head backwards just to see the sinful grin on the face of Loki’s clone. Oh fuck! She turned her head back, eyes wide, her expression turning from furious to shocked, which made him smile even more. He cocked his head to the side and with a tip of his index finger he touched her right cheek to prove his words.

She jerked and shrieked – by surprise and pain, the single touch really hurt like being stabbed by thousands of needles, cold as all ice in the world, consuming all her body and turning into burning feeling, like thousands of flames. Her head started spinning and if Loki’s twin wasn’t holding her, she’d fall down on the floor.

“Gods... what is it?” she gasped when the Loki finally stopped touching her cheek. She didn’t dare to move, still panting and craving for deep breath, the deadly feeling still too much alive. 

Loki smiled, leaned forward a little, so she could feel his cool breath and replied: “Something to ensure your obedience.” The tone of his voice immediately sent shivers down her spine.

“Obedience???” she repeated. “What for?” 

Loki moved even closer and with a wicked smile he cupped her breasts with his hands. She gasped for air to complain, but then she recalled the lethal freezing touch of his fingers and she tried her best to remain calm. He squeezed them a little and across the light fabric he could feel her nipples harden against her will. He let out a satisfied laugh and spoke again.

“WE think it’s time for someone to teach you your place, foolish little girl,” he said and gave a blink to his twin, who squeezed her twisted arm a little tighter – just to the edge of breaking. Painful moan left her lips and she arched her back to relieve the pain a little, just to lean into the Loki’s touch even more. He was still stroking her breasts, rubbing his thumbs against her erect nipples, noticing the very soft whimper that left her throat. He leaned closer to her, his lips breath away from hers, his vivid blue eyes fixed in hers, almost hypnotizing, and then licked her lips with his tongue, slowly, teasingly, just to part them a little, another soft whine escaping, the small touch running an electric impulse through her body down to the pulsing spot down there. Then she tossed her head.

“No, stop,” she said, fighting with herself, upset for the way her body responded.

“No, we won’t stop, sweetie. You were playing the ice queen for too long. And now it’s time for someone to break it,” Loki reacted and the twin squeezed her neck a little tighter. He released her arm – bruises already forming on her wrist, so he could use his free hand slide slowly up her inner thigh, between her legs to just tease her with a light touch there, satisfied smile on his face when he found out she had no panties. She let out a surprised gasp at the touch, but again her body reacted in a very different way then what her head wanted.

“You say you want us to stop.... when you’re so wet already?” the twin purred, his lips almost touching her ear from behind and his fingers continued into those sweet slick folds, making her whine and arch her hips into the touch unintentionally. Both twins smiled at each other, getting what they wanted.

“No, I...” she started, but Loki silenced her – he stopped touching her breasts just to run his hand through her hair, gripping them almost too firm and just kissed her. Hungrily, passionately, all-tongue. She moaned into his mouth – she never felt like this from a single kiss! She knew she should fight, she should try to resist, but...

The twin released his grip on her throat from behind her just to replace his creator’s hand on one of her beautiful breasts, squeezing it and playing with her nipple, while the other hand was still working down there in that wet heat. He ran his index finger across her clit, making her legs tremble and forcing her release another sweet moan into Loki’s mouth.

She felt like she’s getting crazy under all those touches and kisses, it was maddening. The twins seemed to communicate without speaking loud, because their reactions were so well coordinated. Suddenly Loki stopped kissing her and the twin grabbed her by her hair, tugging backwards, so she had to tilt her head back, while Loki started tasting the delicate skin of her throat with his teeth and tongue, bites feeling a little painful, but too exciting! 

The twin wrapped his arm around her waist from behind, not releasing her hair, still maintaining the painful grip which nonsensically made her even more aroused. He pulled her body even closer to himself and smiled at his creator, who made a simple gesture with his fingers and Sif’s nightdress suddenly disappeared. She gasped, shocked by her sudden nakedness, so she tried to struggle, but before she could do anything, the hand still holding her waist suddenly turned from warm to deadly-cold, the painful feeling quickly transferring into her body, making her shiver.

“Behave, darling,” the twin said, voice sweet as sugar, tugged at her hair even more so she let out a painful moan and stopped jerking immediately. Loki smiled contentedly that she was falling apart even sooner than he expected. He didn’t want to miss a second and continued in what he started – tasting her body with his teeth and tongue, continuing from her neck to her breasts, biting and sucking her nipples, making her groan and arch into the touch, while one of his hands slid down her body to her lap, down into the sweet wetness. He rubbed his finger against her clit again, causing more cute noises leaving her lips as he continued rubbing the sweet hot spot down there.

She started to feel sweetly dizzy – feeling she was losing control over herself. Her body was fighting with her mind and was definitely winning. One Loki was always enough – with all his charm and elegance, with those shiny black hair, enchanting smile and hypnotic blue eyes – even men couldn’t resist him. And how could she? When he was here even twice!

Loki smiled and without further hesitating he pushed one finger inside her. Her body tensed for a second and then she groaned, closed her eyes and pleasure engulfed her. He started to finger-fuck her, first slowly, teasingly, enjoying the sweet noises leaving her beautiful lips, then adding a second finger and continuing more roughly to hear her groan loudly, legs trembling and if the twin wasn’t holding her, they certainly wouldn’t be able to carry her. Loki felt the sweet, delicious wetness on his fingers, intoxicating and too inviting, he loved to play with her body – it felt so perfect! He wanted her to come undone even more, wanted her to go crazy from all the pleasure and to make her beg for more in the end.

“No, enough...,” she gasped, breathing ragged, eyes clouded by lust, but she was still trying to fight it. And wasn’t that so damn sexy? Loki stopped for a second, smiled and leaned even closer to her face, so close that his lips were an inch from hers – she could feel his light cool breath.

“We won’t stop, sweetheart.... we will make you go insane, just by pleasure. And nothing can stop us,” he purred and then he kissed her – just teased her with a light touch of his lips and tongue. She struggled less then he expected... and then he continued what he started – playing with her pussy using his long dexterous fingers. More soft sweet moans left her lips as she bit her lower lip to try to remain calm – but the more she tried – the more she felt her control is falling apart. 

The twin released her hair from his firm grip – to start touching her – his hands started to stroke the hot smooth skin of her thighs and buttocks, her hips and breasts, while Loki ran his hand through her hair and kissed her again deeply, robbing her of breath – still playing with her. He felt her muscles contracting around his fingers, her beautiful body trembling with pleasure. He ran his thumb across her clit for one last time – and at the very moment she was coming, groaning, almost shrieking into Loki’s mouth, her body shaking, her mind going blank.

“Yes, that’s it, my sweet girl,” Loki whispered into the kiss and teased her with one last thrust of his fingers which made her let out a shaky moan and she fell limply against him, eyes closed, breathing quickened. He wrapped his arms around her body to hold her, satisfied. He smiled at his twin who was standing there and waiting, small sinful smirk on his lips.

 

A moment later, Loki lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. She didn’t struggle at all, her body still enjoying the echoes of her orgasm. He laid her on the soft, creamy-white blankets, while the twin crawled onto the bed with her.

“We want to hear more of those sweet noises you make,” the twin said and crawled atop her, spreading her knees with his hands. She finally opened her eyes, still clouded with lust, her body hot and longing for more. She knew she should struggle, but why? 

Loki was still standing in front of the bed, large devious grin on his face and again made a simple gesture with his fingers and both he and his twin were suddenly also naked. He smiled at Sif, whose eyes widened at the sight of two well-built, black-haired twins, both obviously very aroused and wanting. Then he also crawled onto the bed, positioning himself just next to her, kneeling down and taking her by her shoulders so she could lean her back against his thighs.

“Moan for us a little more, beautiful,” Loki whispered and stroked her dark-brown hair, just before he grabbed her elbows firmly to hold her upper body in place – she could feel his arousal pressing hard into her back, while the twin positioned himself just between her legs – holding her knees spread wide. A strong quiver of excitement ran through her body – even though they were treating her quite roughly – and she liked it a lot!

The twin then leaned down to lick one of her inner thighs slowly, enjoying the way her body shivered. So he smiled and teased her even more – he repeated the same action and then waited for a few seconds, watching her eyes widen by anticipation as her chest rose and fell by the quickened breath before he finally buried his face into the sweet wetness between her legs – eyes still locked in hers. He ran his tongue across her slick folds slowly, enjoying the luscious, dainty taste of her arousal – she tilted her head back into Loki’s thighs – and oh, the moan that left her lips was so delicious!

“Oh Gods,” she whined, when the twin closed his lips around her clit and sucked. Loki smiled, his cock going even harder. Watching his twin playing with someone else was so sexy! He released his grip on her elbows, so her hands immediately flew to the twin’s hair, tangled in it. Her beautiful body trembled, as the twin licked up her delicate folds – and on and on, his dexterous tongue dancing there in a wild orgasmic tango. The twin sucked and licked in repetition, never slowing, not allowing her to rest for one second, enjoying the ecstatic moans leaving her lips and the sweet, intoxicating taste and scent.

Loki couldn’t stand the temptation any longer. “Come on, baby,” he said – lifting Sif by her shoulders, forcing her change the position. The twin understood immediately what was on Loki’s mind. He smiled and helped his creator – he took Sif by her thighs and made her turn over so she ended up braced on her knees and elbows – face exactly opposite Loki’s lap. The twin laid himself on his back – so his face was just in between her spread thighs – he grabbed her by her hips and encouraged her to practically sit on it – so he could taste her delicious folds again. She gasped at the feel of his tongue again, and then she raised head to look at Loki, kneeling in front of her, the beautiful lithe body shivering with anticipation, his sea-blue eyes dark with lust and his stone-hard cock almost directly against her face – looking too inviting. 

She licked her lips and exhaled shakily, so the hot damp air fanned against Loki’s throbbing manhood, which made his arousal grow even more. “You can’t wait to taste me, can you?” he purred and grabbed her by the hair firmly, making her gasp. And she didn’t struggle at all when he practically shoved his cock deep into her beautiful mouth and, oh Gods, it felt so sweet when the wet heat enveloped him. She moaned at the contact, surprised by the fact she really liked being forced to this. She sucked him hard and slow, enjoying the way his body arched into the action and a soft moan left his lips.

She continued sucking him hard and eager, enjoying the intoxicating taste, looking up at him and watching how he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning and thrusting his hips forward, so the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. She made a sweet choking sound, which made him thrust even further and take what he wanted. He gripped her hair even tighter and started to fuck her mouth in a rough rhythm, enjoying the small soft choking noises mixed with those of pleasure, while the twin was still between her thighs, his skillful tongue playing with her dripping pussy – and that made her let go of all remaining self-control.

“Come on, baby, take me deeper,” Loki whispered and she obeyed, allowing him to shove his cock even deeper into her willing throat. “Gods... you’re gorgeous,” he breathed and looked down at her – the view itself almost made him come at the very moment. The beautiful curvy dark-haired girl in front of him on all fours deepthroating him, wicked gleam in her eyes – the aura of untouchability dissolved for good. He repeated the thrust with the same vigour, making her gag – and it sounded so sweet!

The twin suddenly stopped tasting her slick folds and knelt behind her, eyes fixed on his creator who smiled lightly – the same thought on his devious mind. Without any further notice, he positioned his incredibly hard cock in between her folds, grabbed her by her waist and thrust forward. She moaned as he slid inside, with Loki’s cock still deep in her mouth, sudden flash of ecstasy overtaking her. The twin started slamming into her roughly, which only made her gag even more on Loki’s cock. Her vision blurred, her body completely gave up to pleasure. She was now filled at two places at once, they were both literally taking her – and that was driving her mad. It took only a few rough thrusts, before she was coming, a strong wave of orgasm seized her body, her mind and her rational thinking, the whole body shivering with immense pleasure. Loki let go of her hair, which made her slide off his cock with a sweet wet sound and her body fell boneless onto the soft blankets, as also the twin released his grip.

“Oh no, my sweet girl,” Loki said, stroking her hair as she was lying on her stomach, panting and shivering with pleasure. “We aren’t even nearly done yet,” he smiled as two pairs of strong hands grasped her again, making her turn over onto her back. Both twins then changed their positions, so Loki was in front of her and between her spread thighs, braced on his palms atop her body – immediately sliding his throbbing cock into that soft wet folds, making her literally shriek – the stimulation almost painful after the previous orgasm; while the twin knelt just next to her head.

Loki immediately started slamming into her with immense ferocity that it almost took her breath away. She gasped for breath, another groan leaving her lips, but was cut off by the twin, who suddenly knelt astride over her chest facing her, his knees on both sides of her body, gripped her hair again to raise her head forcibly closer to his lap, his erect cock just in front of her face.  
“Come on, sweetheart, open up,” he purred and she opened her mouth willingly, taking his cock inside in one quick swallow. The twin tilted his head back and thrust forward, sweet almost shaky moan leaving his throat. And here it was again – she was being taken, used as a sex toy and she could do nothing against it – and she didn’t even try. It was turning her on like nothing else in the world. Her senses went hazy. The only things she could concentrate on was her own arousal, her own pleasure, the sweet moans and whimpers leaving the lips of both her partners, but as well their pleasure, the way their heated bodies trembled by excitement – all that was driving her mad.

She hollowed her cheeks and sucked deep and eager, eliciting a loud groan from the twin’s sexy lips. She didn’t stop her effort, even though she was being fucked red and raw – and wasn’t that a little distracting – she put all the skills she had into the action. “Oh fuck,” the twin moaned, as he felt the soft wet heat wrapping around him even tighter than before, he felt the full lips and wicked tongue playing with him – and without any further warning he came, right into that sweet willing mouth, his body shaking like in a fever. She didn’t hesitate to swallow it all, only gave him last few sucks before pulling off – the twin fell limply on the bed next to her, stroking her hair, smiling lightly, while his creator was doing her best to make her come undone for the third time this night.

With a light sinful grin on his lips, he thrust into her furiously, so she shrieked like if she were dying – and he didn’t slow down. He watched the twin fall off and he thought for a second that maybe he should fuck him as well – and that turned him on even more. He leaned down to her to capture her lips in a kiss, her mouth still tasted like his twin’s – his own!!! – cum and wasn’t that even more arousing? She moaned into the kiss, unable to breathe, to think, to concentrate – on something else than the sexy lean body above her. She wrapped her legs around Loki’s waist to make him thrust deeper, her hands flew to his back, her nails digging into his pale skin, drawing angry red lines into it. Ice queen going wild, he smiled as he thought of it. He paused for a few seconds, grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed above her head with his own hands, grinning at her.

“Little kitten has claws,” he said, thrusting so deep that it almost left her breathless. Being defenseless again aroused her even more – he could tell according to the way her muscles tightened around his cock. “You like being helpless, just at my mercy, don’t you?” he purred, holding both her wrists with his left hand, while the right one grabbed her throat and squeezed hard. She gasped for breath, and the way her muscles clenched around his manhood was an answer to the question whether she liked it or not. He smiled and squeezed even harder, making her choke. Her world started spinning around as he continued thrusting deeply, devious smile on his face. 

“Next time I might tie you to the bed and gag you.... so no one can hear you screaming,” he whispered as she twitched underneath him to struggle for breath, but he didn’t let go. Her world started spinning – because of lack of breath, because of all the pleasure. Yes, she liked it a lot. She liked being taken. She used to be dominant to all men all her life and maybe she was just waiting for someone to tame her. Loud, half-choked moan left her lips as he was slamming into her in a wild rhythm. She felt like falling somewhere deep, like sinking into some soft red mist, her head spinning and heart beating wildly, her orgasm overwhelming her body for the third time this night. Loki watched her body tremble by pleasure, light beads of sweat covering her beautiful breasts, her sweet pink lips parted and struggling for breath, he felt like he can’t withstand it anymore. With a loud guttural groan he came, spilling deep into her, his vision went blind for a few second – how strong it was. He released her wrists and her throat, closed his eyes and fell onto the blanket next to her, wrapping his arms around her body to drag her closer.

“So gorgeous,” he whispered, kissing her softly. The twin joined them – he laid himself next to her from the other side and started stroking her hair, kissing her shoulder and neck gently. Both twins were again acting in a perfect harmony – stroking her, caressing her – such a contrast to their previous actions. And it felt so good! She felt so fucked-out and blissed and satisfied at the same time that she didn’t almost notice that one of the twins threw one silky blanket over them all. She only managed to open one eye and smile at Loki. “Or next time I might be the one who ties you to the bed and leaves you helpless and begging,” she said in a low sexy voice and teased him by the light touch of her fingers on his cock, making him moan softly. “Tomorrow,” he breathed out and smiled. But she was already sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm deviant and what? :-D


End file.
